


Fear me

by Oranges81



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges81/pseuds/Oranges81





	Fear me

Fear me.

Fear what you don't understand.

 

Fear what lurks in the shadows and feeds on the blood of others.

But most of all.

Fear for your soul when you realize you cannot fight the urge, the need for blood.

Fear because you wish to join me in the hunt under the stars. Listen to the screams of those who fear you and join in the cries.

For you are afraid


End file.
